walkingdeadfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Maggie Rhee (Serial TV)
Maggie Rhee Jest (była tritagonistką) i ocalałą z wybuchu epidemii w serialu The Walking Dead. To najstarsza córka Hershela i Josephine Greene, pasierbica Anette Greene i przyrodnia siostra Beth oraz przybrana Shawna. Przed śmiercią Glenn'a Rhee była z nim żonata, to ostatnia żyjąca członkini rodziny Greene. Osobowość Maggie jest inteligentną, kochającą i odważną kobietą. Pokazana jest jako kochająca córka, siostra i przyjaciółka. Poświęca się dla swojego męża Glenna i ludzi wokół niej, a kiedy opuszcza farmę staje się silnym towarzyszem. Przed spotkaniem grupy Ricka miała problemy z zaadaptowaniem się do nowej natury w apokaliptycznym świecie, jej rodzina początkowo myślała, że szwendacze to po prostu chorzy ludzie. Jej nastawienie zmienia się kiedy doświadcza bliskiej śmierci przy spotkaniu ze szwendaczem. Kiedy to następuje zaczyna bardziej interesować się grupą, rozumie potrzebę walki o przetrwanie i początkowo nadwyręża jej relację z ojcem. W wyniku okropności które doświadczyła Maggie zahartowała się i wyrzekła swojej religijności, później doświadcza kolejnych tragicznych wydarzeń w wyniku śmierci ojca i siostry. Pomimo tego, godzi się ze stratą i z pomocą Glenna i przyjaciół odzyskuje wiarę w Boga. Przed apokalipsą Maggie spędziła pierwsze 22 lata swojego życia na rodzinnej farmie. Jej matka zmarła, kiedy była młoda a to spowodowało że ojciec poślubił inną kobietę. Wychowała się w miłości do swojej macochy Anette i przyrodniego brata, Shawna. Miała również dobre relacje z Otisem. Ukończyła szkołę średnią, studiowała; nie wiadomo jednak, czy w chwili wybuchu apokalipsy nadal się uczyła, czy może zrezygnowała z nauki. Gdy rozpoczęła się epidemia, jej sąsiedzi i część członków rodziny zostali zarażeni. Bliskich zamienionych w szwendaczy trzymali w stodole. Ona, jej ojciec Hershel, siostra Beth, Jimmy, Otis i jego żona Patricia wiedli jednak spokojne życie zabarykadowani na ich farmie. Maggie, wykorzystując swoje umiejętności, jeździła konno do miasta, aby uzupełnić zapasy. Po apokalipsie Maggie po raz pierwszy widzi Ricka, kiedy ten zmierza w stronę farmy z rannym Carlem w rękach, woła do pomocy medycznej innych mieszkańców. Pyta go później gdzie jest jego żona i oferuje że pójdzie po nią, aby Rick mógł zostać z synem. Wyrusza do lasu na koniu i napotyka Andreę, Carol, Daryla i Glenna przy okazji ratując Andreę przed szwendaczem. Zaraz po tym informuje Lori, że jej syn został postrzelony. Przekonuje Lori, aby jechała z nią na farmę, podaje pozostałym jej lokalizację po czym odjeżdża. Kiedy Glenn i T-Dog pojawiają się na farmie, Patricia opatruje rękę T-Doga a Maggie rozmawia z Glennem na ganku. Gdy Shane Walsh wraca z informacją o śmierci Otisa jest zdruzgotana. Płacze przy Glennie i mówi mu, że znała Otisa przez całe swoje życie. Maggie jest widziana kiedy pokazuje ocalonym z Atlanty krajobraz i teren, by ci mogli poszukać Sophii Peletier, decyduje się także udać do apteki z Gleenem Rhee aby zebrać trochę medycznych zapasów. W aptece zauważa że Glenn znalazł kondomy (w rzeczywistości szukał testu ciążowego dla Lori) i Maggie drwi z niego po czym mówi, że chciałaby uprawiać z nim seks. Między nimi dochodzi do zbliżenia ale w drodze powrotnej ku rozczarowaniu Glenna mówi mu, że to jednorazowa sprawa. Kiedy wchodzi z domu, Glenn siedzi na ganku z gitarą. Rozmawiają i żartują na temat tych prezerwatyw, ale ona wciąż kwestionuje, czy lubi Glenna czy nie. Później w domu pomaga Carol, Lori, Beth i Patricii naszykować stół na kolację dla towarzyszy. Przez to konfrontuje się z ojcem, któremu nie podoba się to co ludzie robią bez jgo zgody. Daje mu wskazówki co do relacji, jaka łączy ją z Glennem, mówi mu także że jest już dorosła i wie jak się zachować, ucinając rozmowę. Później ona i azjata piszą sobie liściki, gdzie będą uprawiać seks tym razem, ona jednak nie czyta swojego aż do czasu sprzątania. Jest w szoku widząc lokalizację podaną przez Glenna. W nocy idzie do stodoły mówiąc mu, że nigdy nie powinien zobaczyć co jest w środku. Maggie widzi Glenna oglądającego stodołę przez lornetkę. Po rozmowie na temat szwendaczy zamkniętych w stodole Maggie błaga go, aby zatrzymał tę tajemnicę dla siebie i nie dzielił się nią z resztą grupy. Glenn mówi, że zamierza znowu udać się do apteki po zapasy dla Lori, dziewczyna postanawia jechać z nim. W drodze do apteki dyskutują na temat szwendaczy, Maggie mówi mu wierzy, że istnieje dla nich lekarstwo i nie nazywa ich tak. Kiedy Glenn pyta, jak na nich mówi wymienia kilka imion, w tym m.in matki i brata. Maggie jest zdenerwowana tym, że Glenn mówi Dave'owi Hovarthowi i wszystkim innym o szwendaczach w stodole. Glenn mówi jej, że woli ją złą ale żywą niż zadowoloną z niego, lecz martwą. Maggie zdaje sobie sprawę, że zrobił to dla dobra ogółu. Całują się gorąco i zostają parą. Próbuje nakłonić Hershela, by pozwolił zostać ocalonym na farmie i przyznaje, że w ostatnim czasie sporo się zmienił. Ona i jej ojciec są zmuszeni obserwować, jak grupa Ricka wybija ich sąsiadów i członków rodziny zamkniętych w stodole. Maggie pyta Glenna czy zostanie, jeśli reszta jego grupy odejdzie, ale on nie wie co odpowiedzieć. Glenn zwierza się Rickowi że Maggie powiedziała, iż go kocha. Rick stwierdza, ze potrzebują w życiu więcej takich dobrych rzeczy i że powinien zapamiętać ten moment. Na farmie Beth jest nadal w stanie szoku nie jest w stanie reagować na cokolwiek. Maggie opowiada Andrei, że Beth znalazła jej tabletki antykoncepcyjne i odkryła, jak okłamała swojego ojca aby trzymać ją z dala od kłopotów. Maggie odciąga Glenna i pyta, czy wszystko w porządku, a on wyjaśnia że jej ojciec uratował mu życie podczas gdy on zamarł i nie zrobił nic, aby pomóc. Stało się to ponieważ Maggie powiedziała mu, że go kocha, a on bał się śmierci bo nie wiedział, jaki wpływ może to mieć na nią. Ona próbuje go objąć, lecz chłopak odpycha ją. Maggie zwierza się Lori, że Glenn stracił zaufanie po strzelaninie w barze. Maggie beszta Beth ponieważ ta rozważa samobójstwo mówiąc jej, że obie powinny się zabić. "Nie chcę zostać wypatroszona", mówi i dodaje "Chcę odejść w tym łóżku dziś wieczorem". Maggie znajduje Andreę i zabrania jej kiedykolwiek wchodzić do domu, ponieważ kobieta zostawia jej siostrę samą kiedy Beth postanawia się zabić. Maggie nie odegrała w tym odcinku dużej roli, ale jest widziana jako świadek śmierci Dale'a kiedy Daryl strzela mu w głowę, by zapobiec przemianie. Maggie jest ukazana rozmawiając z grupą kiedy przemieszczają się do domu Hershela. Widzimy ją także kiedy rozmawia z Glennem. Mówi mu, że może przenieść się do jej pokoju ale on odrzuca jej ofertę i wybiera inny pokój. Później jest widziana przeszukując stodołę po tym, jak Shane wypuścił Randalla. Podczas ataku szwendaczy na farmę Maggie i Glenn jadą SUVem Shane'a starając odwrócić ich uwagę od stodoły, w której ukrywa się Rick z Carlem. Glenn przekonuje ją, że gospodarstwo jest stracone i odjeżdżają. Po nieokreślonej liczbie godzin Maggie zaczyna się martwić o swoją rodzinę, w rezultacie jest emocjonalnie załamana. Glenn przejmuje kierownicę, ale wcześniej mówi jej że ją kocha, czego nie powiedział we wcześniejszych odcinkach. Później ta dwójka dołącza do reszty grupy i dowiaduje się, że Patricia i Billy nie opuścili farmy żywi. Po wyczerpaniu się paliwa w pojazdach wszyscy obozują wzdłuż drogi czekając na poranek, aby wyruszyć. Maggie jest widziana kiedy razem z grupą zastaje opuszczony dom i razem z Rickiem, Carlem, Darylem i T-Dogiem zabija szwendaczy w środku. Wkrótce grupa jest zmuszona do ucieczki, kiedy inne stado szwendaczy zmienia swoje położenie. Daryl i Rick podczas polowania natykają się na więzienie, później ona pomaga im rozpraszać i wybijac szwendaczy (co pokazuje że podobnie jak Carol nie ma problemów z zabijaniem ich) podczas gdy Rick wbiega na dziedziniec więzienny, chcąc zamknąć bramę. W nocy Maggie asystuje siostrze przy śpiewaniu irlandzkiej piosenki pitnej. Następnego dnia pomaga Rickowi, Darylowi i T-Dogowi zabić pozostałą część szwendaczy we wnętrzu więzienia, jest też pierwszą której udaje się zabić szwendacza w wyposażeniu bojowym. Romatyczna relacja pomiędzy nią a Glennem rozwija się, ta dwójka dzieli razem celę. Przytulają się, a Glenn ogląda zadrapania na jej twarzy. Następnego dnia po nocy wewnątrz budynku T-Dog, Glenn, Daryl, Maggie, Rick i Hershel w poszukiwaniu lecznicy i stołówki znajdują więcej szwendaczy w środku. Grupa zostaje przez nich napadnięta, przez co Glenn i Maggie rozdzielają się z resztą. Hershel razem z Rickiem, Darylem - T-Dogiem postanawia wrócić by ich poszukać. Hershelowi udaje się odnaleźć zagubioną parę, ale zostaje ugryziony w prawą łydkę przez leżącego na ziemi szwendacza. Transportują go do stołówki. Maggie jest obecna przytrzymując swojego ojca, kiedy Rick obcina mu nogę by zapobiec przedostawaniu się infekcji. Maggie podobnie jak inni, którzy nie zajmują się więźniami przez większość odcinka widoczna jest u boku Hershela. Ciężko radzi sobie ze stratą ojca, jeest pocieszana przez Glenna. Mówi jej że musi być silna i że nie jest odosobniona, sugeruje także żeby poszła zobaczyć jak ma się Beth. Maggie znajduje siostrę kiedy ta odrywa jedną nogawkę ze spodni Hershela i pyta się jej, co robi. Pesymistyczna postawa Maggie zostaje z łatwością wyczuta przez Beth która gniewa się, że tak łatwo przestała wierzyć w wyzdrowienie ich ojca. Później Maggie znajduje Glenna przypinającego Hershela do łóżka kajdankami dla pewności. Maggie chce zostać z tatą sam na sam dlatego wszyscy wychodzą z celi. Dziewczyna ma emocjonalną scenę sam na sam z Hershelem, mówi mu że jest w porządku i nie musi już walczyć. Ona zaakceptuje fakt jeśli to jego czas na odejście i dodaje, że nie musi martwić się o nią ani o Beth. Po chwili Hershel przestaje oddychać, co wywołuje panikę Beth. Siostra Maggie krzyczy do Lori, żeby go reanimowała. Kobieta posłusznie wykonuje prośbę, tym samym ratując Hershelowi życie. Pod koniec odcinka Hershel w końcu budzi się, a Maggie i Beth płaczą łzami ulgi, trzymając się nawzajem. Podczas próby znalezienia bezpiecznego miejsca w więzieniu Carl, Lori i Maggie natykają się na grupę szwendaczy która zmusza ich do zagłębienia się w więzienne labirynty. Wkrótce po ich biegu Lori zaczyna rodzić. Postanawiają schować się w kotłowni by pomóc kobiecie urodzić. Po próbie naturalnego urodzenia dziecka Lori mówi Maggie, że urodzi bezpiecznie tylko przez cesarskie cięcie. Maggie ze łzami w oczach błaga ją, żeby nie zmuszała ją do tego bo nie ma pod ręką medycznych zapasów i urodzenie dziecka może kosztować Lori życie. Kobiecie udaje się wreszcie przekonać Maggie do odebrania porodu. Przeprasza Lori i Carla za to, co zamierza zrobić. Korzystając z noża Carla, rozcina Lori wzdłuż jej blizny z poprzedniego cesarskiego cięcia i wyciąga jej dziecko. Po chwili milczenia w ramionach Maggie dziecko wreszcie zaczyna płakać. Po płaczliwym pożegnaniu Carl strzela swojej matce w głowę, aby zapobiec jej przemieniu. Maggie i Carl wychodzą z powrotem na zewnątrz by połączyć się z resztą grupy i przekazać Rickowi smutną wieść o śmierci żony. Płacze po stracie, a Glenn trzyma w ramionach ją i dziecko. Maggie jest poruszona wydarzeniami z poprzedniego odcinka, zwłaszcza śmierci Lori, i jest pocieszana przez Glenna. Kiedy Rick wychodzi żeby odzyskać ciało Lori próbuje go powstrzymać, lecz bezskutecznie. Hershel stwierdza, ze dziecko do przeżycia potrzebuje mleka i wysyła ją, Glenna i Daryla na poszukiwania. Ponieważ mają zamiar jechać wąską drogą, Daryl może wziąć na motorze jedną osobę. Maggie mówi że musi iść, dla Lori. Jadą do pobliskiego przedszkola. Przeszukują budynek który koazuje się wolny dla szwendaczy. Udaje jej się znaleźć wiele rzeczy dla dzieci, w tym dużo jedzenia. Daryl odwozi ją do więzienia. Kiedy dziecko jest karmione wszyscy siedzą w bloku i myślą nad jej imieniem. Maggie i Glenn jadą do miasta aby znaleźć gaz, baterie i jedzenie dla dziecka. NIeświadomi tego, są obserwowani przez zranioną Michonne która stoi z tyłu samochodu. Kiedy ona i Genn przygotowują się do odjazdu Merle Dixon pojawia się za ich plecami. Podnoszą na niego broń. Kiedy Merle i Glenn rozpoznają się nawzajem, Glenn opuszcza broń. Merle stara się spokojnie dowiedzieć, gdzie przebywają, ale kończy się to atakiem na Maggie. Przykładając pistolet do jej skroni żąda od Glenna, by pojechali z nim do Woodbury. Później zostaje zamknięta na przesłuchanie. Maggie słyszy jak Merle przesłuchuje Glenna i zaczyna płakać kiedy słyszy, że Glenn jest bity. Kiedy Merle kończy z Glennem zamierza przesłuchać Maggie ale Gubernator powstrzymuje go i mówi, że sam się nią zajmie. Wchodzi i rozcina liny krępujące jej nadgarstki. W pierwszej chwili udaje życzliwego i stara się nakłonić ją do zdradzenia miejsca pobytu grupy, lecz ona odmawia. Potem ucieka się do innego podejścia, nakazuje jej zdjąć bluzkę. Maggie nie chce tego robić, lecz Gubernatow mówi że jeśli tego nie zrobi, przyniesie jej rękę Glenna. Zdejmuje więc bluzkę, a potem Gubernator każe jej pozbyć się biustonosza. Zaczyna blefować że ją zgwałci, podchodzi do niej i przyciska jej twarz do stołu. Potem zabiera ją do Glenna wciąż półnagą, trzymając ją na muszce. Zakładając że ją zgwałcił, Glenn próbuje go zaatakować. Kiedy Gubernator celuje w Glenna Maggie bez wahania wyjawia mu wszystko i obejmuje ją, a kobieta zaczyna płakać. Wreszcie wychodzi, a Maggie wpada w ramiona Glenna. Glenn i Maggie widziani są po raz pierwszy siedząc w pokoju z martwym szwendaczem, którego zabił azjata. Glenn odrywa kawałek kości z przedramienia trupa i podaje go swojej dziewczynie. Przygotowują oni zasadzkę na Merle'a i Warrena którzy przyszli aby ich przenieść (Maggie zabija Warrena, wbijając mu kość w gardło i rozszarpując je), ale plan udaremnia Martinez który przybywa celując do nich z broni. Kiedy są przenoszeni po raz drugi Rick i jego towarzysze pojawiają się, by ich ocalić; Rick przed wkroczeniem do pomieszczenia rzuca do środka granat błyskowy. Maggie bierze udział w strzelaninie w Woodbury i widzi, jak Oscar zostaje śmiertelnie postrzelony przez jednego z żołnierzy. Potem strzela mu w głowę, aby zapobiec wskrzeszeniu. Później Maggie celuje swoją bronią w Michonne kiedy spotykają się poza Woodbury po strzelaninie. Maggie ponownie wkracza do Woodbury aby pomóc Rickowi w uratowaniu Daryla. Zanim ona, Rick, Merle i Daryl uciekają strzela i zabija Haley wraz z kilkoma szwendaczami. Omawiają los Merle'a i dochodzą do wniosku, że nie powinien on zostać. Po decyzji Daryla, aby odejść z bratem żegna sie z nim. Kiedy dziewczyna przybywa do więzienia powitanie Beth przytula ją mocno; zaraz po tym Hershel nakazuje jej zabrać Maggie do środka. Później widzi, że Glenn zostaje sprowadzony do pomieszczenia przez Hershela. Niezręcznie unika z nim kontaktu i wchodzi do osobnej celi. Później ojciec przychodzi do jej celi, aby z nią porozmawiać. Mówi jej, że może już spać spokojnie ponieważ widzi, że ona potrafi sama o siebie zadbać. Dodaje także, że ma ducha i upór matki. Później widzimy ją, kiedy Rick dyskutuje na temat przyszłości Tyresee'a i jego grupy. Kiedy Rick zaczyna krzyczeć, próbuje go uspokoić, lecz mężczyzna atakuje ją, Maggie wycofuje się. Ona i inni patrzą w zmieszaniu na lidera zastanawiając się, dlaczego jego natrój tak nagle się zmienił. Maggie przychodzi do głównego pomieszczenia w więzieniu, kiedy Glenn opowiada o swoim planie zaatakowania Woodbury i zabicia Gubernatora wraz z Michonne, po czym wybiega. Glenn wychodzi żeby z nią porozmawiać, twierdzi że powinni porozmawiać na temat pobytu w Woodbury po czym pyta, czy została zgwałcona. Maggie warczy na niego zanim mówi, co naprawdę miało miejsce i wyznaje, że nigdy nie została zgwałcona. Glenn próbuje się do niej zbliżyć, jednak dziewczyna odpycha go i z goryczą pyta, czy ulżyło mu, kiedy zna już całą prawdę. Później kiedy Maggie odpoczywa w celi do środka wchodzi Beth i prosi ją o potrzymanie Judith, bo zamierza zrobic trochę jedzenia dla Hershela. Maggie karmi dziecko butelką korzystając z kilku wskazówek swojej siostry. Beth trzyma ręce dziewczyny żeby poczuła się lepiej. Podczas ataku na Woodbury Maggie woła Beth i wręcza jej kilka karabinów, widzi Hershela otoczonego przez szwendaczy. Maggie zabija snajpera wroga strzelając do niego z jednej z wież strażniczych i wchodzi na teren więzienia wraz z Beth, Carol i Carlem aby uratować swojego ojca. Kiedy już udaje jej się go uratować, całuje go w policzek. Ona i Glenn trzymają się za ręce, z przerażeniem oglądając szwendaczy które wkroczyły na więzienne boisko. Maggie widziana jest wraz z resztą grupy, kiedy toczone są rozmowy z Gubernatorem. Dziewczyna atakuje Merle'a i żąda przeniesienia go do innej celi, obwiniając za wszczęcie ich wojny z Woodbury, ale ostatecznie Beth uspokaja ją. Maggie jest pierwszą osobą, która widzi przybywającą do więzienia Andreę i mówi Carol, aby poszła ostrzec Ricka. Gdy kobieta wchodzi do środka Maggie i inni informują ją, co zrobił Gubernator i mówią, że to jest pierwszym który zaatakował, porywając ją i Glenna. Maggie informuje Andreę o tym, że Lori i T-Dog zginęli w więzieniu. Andrea pyta Carol o śmierć Lori. Ta mówi, że Maggie musiała wykonać na niej cesarskie cięcie ponieważ byli odseparowani a Hershela nie było w pobliżu, by mógł je pomóc. Andrea wychodzi z więzienia a grupa żegna ją, dając trochę zapasów i auto. Tej nocy Maggie wraz z resztą ocaleńców słucha śpiewu Beth. Docenia jej śpiew jako sposób, aby choć na chwilę uwolnić ich myśli od narastającego konfliktu z Gubernatorem. Maggie pozostaje w więzieniu. Wraz z resztą rozkłada broń na terenie więzienia aby przygotować się na wojnę z Gubernatorem. Próbuje powtrzymać Merle'a przed odejściem, a później w ładowni spotyka go po raz kolejny. Glenn również próbuje go zatrzymać, w wyniku czego wywiązuje się szarpanina, ale Beth przerywa ją pojedynczym strzałem w niebo. Godzi się z Glennem kiedy odbywają wartę, kochają się w środku magazynu. Maggie pojawia się także na końcu odcinka słuchając Ricka który oznajmia, że rozpoczęła się wojna między Woodbury a więzieniem. Maggie widziana jest, kiedy pomaga w fortyfikowaniu więzienia, odciąga także przez płot szwendaczy tak, aby aby Glenn, Daryl i Michonne mogli dostać się na podwórze. Później ona, Beth i Hershel modlą się kiedy ojciec nagle mówi że zrobi wszystko, aby je ochronić. Kilka scen dalej Glenn oświadcza się Maggie, przynosząc pierścionek należący do kobiety-szwendacza, kobieta z radością przyjmuje propozycję. Widoczna jest także w trakcie mowy Ricka, ktory wygłasza przemówienie w sprawie decyzji, które mają wpływ na grupę jako całość. Maggie po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku kiedy wraz z resztą grupy pakuje do samochodów rzeczy. Później, kiedy armia Gubernatora przybywa do więzienia Rick przygotowuje na nich zasadzkę w postaci granatów i szwendaczy, zmuszając do odwrotu, tym samym skazując na atak ze strony wyposażonych w wyposażenie bojowe i karabiny szturmowe Maggie i Glenna'a. Przeciwnicy wycofują się. Ponieważ wszyscy obawiają się, iż Gubernator zaatakuje ponownie, Rick, Daryl i Michonne wracają do Woodbury, by go wykończyć, a Maggie z Glennem zostają by ochraniać więzienie. Widać ją później, kiedy wraac do więzienia w autobusie wraz z ocalałymi mieszkańcami Woodbury. Maggie pojawia się po raz pierwszy budząc się obok Glenna, mówi mu że chce wziąć w udział w wypadzie po zapasy. Mężczyzna prosi ją, aby została a ona zgadza się, mówiąc mu jeszcze, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Później w nocy Maggie informuje swojego ukochanego, iż nie jest w ciąży (domysły Glenna były przyczyną tego, że nie chciał pozwolić jej wybrać się poza więzienie). Ta dwójka przytula się, Maggie mówi iż chciałaby żyć, i w przyszłości mieć z nim dziecko. Po raz pierwszy widzimy ją w wieży strażniczej z Glennem. Śpi, budzi się wkrótce po tym kiedy azjata robi jej zdjęcie zanim wyjdzie. Później pojawia się stojąc na straży, kiedy blok D zostaje zaatakowany przez szwendaczy, idzie ratować otoczoną przez zombie Michonne. Następnie pojawia się w bloku D z Michonne i Carlem, gdzie Rick informuje ich co się dzieje. Wkrótce po tym woła Ricka i Daryla na pomoc, ponieważ szwendacze przewracają płot. Rozpaczliwie stara się zabijać każdego z nich, tak jak inni, aż wreszcie Rick i Daryl używają świn, aby odciągnąć szwendaczy z dala od więzienia. Maggie pojawia się rozmawiając z Hershelem przez szybę, pyta o stan Glenna. Ojciec okłamuje ją mówiąc, że śpi, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości pomaga mu zmagać się z chorobą. Poźniej otwiera ona bramę więzienia powracającemu Rickowi. Zauważając brak Carol pyta mężczyznę, gdzie sie zapodziała, ten postanawia być z nią szczery i mówi, że przyznała się do zabicia Karen i Davida więc wyrzucił ją. Maggie zgadza się z jego decyzją ale nie jest pewna, czy potrafiłaby zrobić to samo. Rick odpowiada jej, że nie powinna nigdy wątpić w siebie. Maggie pomaga Rickowi ustawiać przy ogrodzeniu pinowe kłody, zaczyna przybywać szwendaczy. Rick zaatakowany przez jednego upada, Maggie spieszy do niego i odcina zombiakowi rękę. Chwilę później Maggie sieka z Rickiem logi, gdy słyszy wystrzal dochodzący z więzienia. Maggie wciąż rąbie drewno mówiąc, że trzeba wzmocnić płot, ale Rick mówi jej żeby sprawdzili sytuację wewnątrz. W środku zagląda przez drzwi i widzi spanikowanych chorych. Próbuje otworzyć drzwi siekierą, lecz nie udaje jej się to. Ostatecznie strzela w okno, żeby dostać się do środka bloku i ratuje Hershela przed pacjentem-szwendaczem. Znajduje śmiertelnie chorego Glenna, pomaga ojcu reanimować go. Później widziana jest przy Glennie, Bob Stookey daje mu lekarstwo i doradza Hershelowi, żeby trochę odpoczął. Maggie po raz pierwszy pojawia się w odcinku rozmawiając ze zdrowiejącym Glennem. Mężczyzna próbuje jej wytlumaczyć że jest wystarczająco silny, aby o siebie zadbać. Po eksplozji wybiega na dziedziniec i spotyka się z innymi. Ona i Beth zaczynają płakać widząc Michonne i Hershela jako zakładników stojących poza więzieniem. Szykując się do walki, Daryl wręcza im broń. Maggie i Beth są świadkiem zamordowania swojego ojca przez Phili,a co natychmiastowo je druzgocze. Maggie ze łzami w oczach zaczyna strzelać do armii Gubernatora wraz z innymi żywymi towarzyszami. Ona i Beth rozdzielają się, Maggie wraca do środka więzienia żeby uratować Glenna, jej siostra z kolei próbuje dostać się do gotowego do odjazdu autobusu. Maggie prowadzi Glenna i innych do autobusu lecz wciąż brakuje Beth, Jeanette mówi że poszła poszukać Judith. Maggie spotyka Sashę i Boba. Autobus odjeżdża z powodu zbliżającej się armii Gubernatora zostawiając trójkę przyjaciół w więzieniu. W końcu udaje im się uciec stamtąd na piechotę, podążają w kierunku pozycji autobusu. Maggie pojawia się, wraz z Bobem i Sashą przemierzając las przez kamieniołom. Maggie ostrzy nóż na skale podczas gdy Sasha bandażuje rękę Boba. Sasha mówi Maggie że powinni rozbić obóz na noc. Kobieta odpowiada jednak że oni tak, lcz ona zamierza wyruszyc na poszukiwanie Glenna. Sasha uważa, że nie powinni się rozdzielać, więc gdy Maggie wyrusza podążają za nią. Po wędrówce napotykają się na przewrócony więzienny autobus, przy bliższym zbadaniu okzuje się pełen szwendaczy dawnych mieszkańców, Maggie mówi że musi sprawdzić, czy w środku znajduje się Glenn. Bob mówi że zrobią to razem, Sasha niechętnie się zgadza, otwiera drzwi awaryjne i pozwala wychodzić jednemu szwendaczowi na raz. Niestety jest ich tak wiele, że w pewnym momencie kobieta nie daje rady utrzymać drzwi. Kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz Sasha i Bob chronią siebie nawzajem, podczas gdy oszołomiona Maggie stoi nieco z tyłu. Nagle staje się wściekła widząc, że wszyscy w środku zmarli, zaczyna zabijać ich w brutalny sposób. Maggie wchodzi do autobusu chcąc sprawdzić, czy w środku nie ma Glenna, zabija jeszcze jednego pozostałego tam szwendacza a potem siada i zaczyna płakać, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie było go w środku. Maggie widać kiedy wraz z Bobem i Sashą zabijają szwendaczy podczas mgły. Wkrótce napotykają tory kolejowe i znak Terminusa. Maggie mówi, że wie gdzie Glenn by się udał, zgodnie podejmują decyzję o podążaniu wzdłuż torów. Następnego ranka Maggie znika, zostawiając dla Boba i Sashę wiadomość napisaną na błocie, w której mówi, że nie chce aby ryzykowali swoje życie dla niej. Podczas wędrówki do Terminusa zabija szwendacza i pisze jego krwią wiadomość do Glenna informując go, że zmierza w stronę schronienia. Później Maggie pojawia się, ukrywając się na zewnątrz budynku do którego przybywa Sasha. Dziewczyna przypadkowo puka w okno i przyciąga szwendaczy, Maggie zaczyna z nimi walczyć a Sasha przybywa jej na pomoc. Maggie mówi Sashy że wie, iż ta się boi i przekonuje ją, żeby nadal zmierzały do Terminusa, kobieta zgadza się. Obie znajdują Boba, ruszając w dalszą drogę. Maggie pojawia się zabijając szwendaczy w tunelu, wraz z Sashą, Bobem oraz nowoprzybyłymi Abrahamem Fordem, Rositą Espinosa i Eugenem Porter. Ona i Glenn wreszcie jednoczą się, Maggie dziękuje Tarze za opiekę nad mężczyzną. Kiedy para odpoczywa, Abraham mówi, że chce udać się do Waszyngtonu o poranku. Grupa protestuje, nakłaniając go do udania się do Terminusa. Pod koniec odcinka udaje im się dotrzeć, w środku witani są przez kobietę o imieniu Mary, pyta ich, czy chcieliby coś zjeść. Maggie pojawia się w retrospekcji gdy wraca z wyprawy po jedzenie. Pod koniec odcinka widoczna jest w wagonie pociągu w Terminusie kiedy Michonne, Daryl, Rick i Carl wchodzą do środka. Sezon 7 Maggie wraz z innymi ocalałymi występuje ustawiona w linii czekając na werdykt Negana.Gdy ten po zabiciu Abrahama nieoczekiwanie uderza Glenna ta zaczyna płakać,gdy widzi jego wpół rozwaloną twarz próbuje powstrzymać się od krzyków gdyż to mogłoby spowodować tylko więcej szkód. Glenn pada a płacz Maggie można usłyszeć gdy Negan podchodzi do Ricka pytając czy żart był naprawde taki słaby. Gdy Negan przyprowadza Ricka do ludzi, Maggie klęczy z tyłu obserwując co dzieje się z Carlem. Po odejściu zbawców ta płacze i pozwala innym zabrać ciało Glenna. Po wszystkim decyduje się pójść wraz z Sashą do Hiliptop by porozmawiać z lekarzem o tym co się stało. Zabite ofiary * Lori Grimes (spowodowane przy porodzie) * Warren * Oscar (z litości) * Haley * strażnik wieży * Noris (Zombie) * Henry (Zombie) * Achey Woman (Zombie) * Sick Teenager (Zombie) * Richards (Zombie) * Molly * Paula (Zombie) * więzienia (Zombie) * przynajmniej jeden z nieznanych członków armii gubernatora * Gregory (rozkaz powieszenia) * Niezliczona ilość zombie Maggie jest jedną z 4 żyjących osób które mają najwięcej wystąpień: Pierwszą jest Rick, drugą Daryl i trzecią Carol Maggie jest jedynym członkiem rodziny Greene który żyje Zobacz też en:Maggie Greene (TV Series) de:Maggie Greene es:Maggie Greene ru:Мэгги Грин (телесериал) pt-br:Maggie Greene (TV) ja:マギー・グリーン Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Postacie z The Walking Dead